Tire pressure monitoring (“TPM”) systems are known in the art. There have been several mounting arrangements proposed for these TPM systems and apparatuses. Some of the proposed mounting arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,255, No. 6,722,409, No. 6,568,259, and No. 6,799,455.
The automotive industry is driving to reduce the number of part numbers used for vehicle assembly. The industry is also attempting to reduce labor in plants and cost from suppliers for purchased assemblies. TPM sensors are rapidly becoming a commodity, and OEMs are attempting to use one part for multiple platform applications with simplified assembly while maintaining current assembly processes. The challenge for the TPM sensor is providing a single TPM sensor configuration that is capable of being mounted rigidly to a wide range of wheel rim thicknesses and configurations, while maintaining the current valve design and continued sealing performance over high speeds.